Be Alright
by Kate Anderson
Summary: An epilogue for Revelations. Be warned there are major spoilers!


TITLE: Be Alright   
AUTHOR: Kathleen Anderson  
E-MAIL:sam_loves_jack@yahoo.ca  
SPOILERS: Major ones for Revelations and Meridian!!! Minor ones for Upgrades.  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: An epilogue to Revelations  
STATUS: Complete  
ARCHIVE: Heliopolis, Sam&Jack, Fanfiction.net. Anyone else want it? Mail me!  
FEEDBACK: Of course!  
DISCLAIMER:Nothing except the plot is my own. Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No money is being made from this.  
  
  


Jack smiled as he stepped into the elevator. It was unusual for him to smile, even at the best of times, and here he was, grinning. I would smile too, if I had a face. I think he knows that I've been following them. He was the only one who seemed notice my presence on the cargo ship. Sam may have noticed if she hadn't been getting teary eyed up front with Teal'c. 

I slip into the elevator with them, careful not to disturb and alert them. 

"So, where are we going?" Sam asks, "I feel like a steak or something." 

Jack shrugged, "I was thinking O'Malleys? Is that alright with you?" 

"Are we not banned from that establishment O'Neill?" 

I laugh to myself, remembering that night. With the assistance of those armbands we sure caused a lot of trouble. Teal'c is right though, I thought we were banned. 

"Who's gonna know? Are you going to tell them?" 

"O'Malleys does have the best steak in town, I say we just go for it." 

That's right Sam, just go for it. I could go for a nice juicy steak right about now, unfortunately, I am unable to eat in this form. The elevator reaches the top and opens to let its passengers out. 

"I say we all take my truck, you don't mind leaving your car here do you Carter?" 

"Nope, not a problem, just so long as you drive me back sometime to get it." 

Teal'c looks happy with this arrangement. He really doesn't fit in Sam's car well. They all pile into the truck, Jack at the wheel, Sam getting cozy beside him and Teal'c in the passenger's seat. I follow Teal'c in and watch as Sam brushes up against Jack's leg as she attempts to buckle her seatbelt. Now I know why Jack was so eager to take his truck. 

It takes us about 20 minutes to reach O'Malleys. The three of them hop out and make their way up the steps out front. I follow, at a distance. Inside they are greeted by a waitress who tells them to take a seat wherever they like. They choose a booth in a corner, Sam and Jack take one side and Teal'c sits on the other. I decide that hovering above the table sounds like the best option. 

"So, what can I get ya tonight?" 

Sam smiles sweetly at the waitress and orders a large steak, rare, with a baked potato. She also asks for a beer. Jack and Teal'c both order the same, with the exception of Teal'c's diet soda. Sam must have gotten him started on that. I watch as the waitress walks away. 

"It's too bad that the General couldn't join us." 

Sam nods, "I think he would have felt out of place if he did come. It was nice of you to invite him though." 

"He needs to get away from work for a while." 

Sam was silent for a moment before saying, "Feels weird, it just being the three of us." 

Oh, Sam you are so wrong. There isn't just three of you, I'm here too Sam. I'm here. 

The waitress returns with a tray bearing two foamy beers and one diet soda. She places the beers in front of Sam and Jack and the soda before Teal'c. Jack mumbles a thank you, Sam smiles and Teal'c remains as he always is. Jack lifts his mug and says, "To Daniel." 

Sam and Teal'c raise their glasses and salute me as well. 

They pass the time with idle chatter before their meals arrive. If I had a mouth, it would definitely be salivating as I watch Sam cut into her steak. Jack stuffs a large piece in his mouth and chews thoughtfully before saying, "Good steak." 

"Indeed it is." Teal'c replies. 

I wish that someone would teach Teal'c a new word. He overuses that word. Indeed. Indeed it is so. Indeed it is. Indeed I have not. 

It takes them a while to get through their meat and potato but they eventually finish. Jack orders another beer and tells Sam that she'd better drive when they leave. 

"What about my car?" 

Jack shrugs, "Tell you what, you drive me home tonight, take the truck to your house. Sleep. Then in the morning pick me up and we'll get your car." 

Sam doesn't look very pleased with that arrangement, but wisely decides not say any further on the subject. I would have driven her back to the base to get her car. 

"Anyone up for a game of pool?" 

"You sure you feel like losing tonight, sir?" 

"Ah hell, Carter, I could beat you with my eyes closed!" 

Sam heads for the pool tables, "You're on." 

Jack drains his mug, "I so own you." 

I'm glad that Sam was out of earshot before Jack made that last remark. Teal'c follows Jack, apparently eager to watch the match between his friends. I decide to take a look around the bar before joining them. 

It's fairly crowded tonight. It is Friday after all. There's couples, there's singles and then there's groups of friends, out looking for a good time. I notice a man, sitting at the bar. He appears to be alone, drowning his sorrows. He's looking pretty smashed, I hope that the owners have enough sense to call a cab for him. 

"It's your shot sir." 

I can hear Sam's voice as I make my way to their pool table. Jack lines up the shot and then blows it. He doesn't appear too upset about it though. 

"Your turn Carter." 

Sam takes longer lining up her shot and notice Jack moves around behind her. He's checking her out! I wonder if Sam knows that's the only reason Jack ever plays pool with her. He knows that she can kick his ass. I think Sam must have been a hustler in a past life or something. 

Sam wins the game easily and Jack puts down his cue announcing that he has to take a leak. Well that sure sounds classy Jack, I guess all that beer as made its way through your system. Jack heads for the bathroom and I decide to follow him. 

I could make myself visible to them, but I've chosen not to. It's not time yet, they need to reconcile themselves to the fact that I am no longer making this journey with them. Jack enters the bathroom and heads for a urinal along the far wall. I breeze about the room quietly at first, but then intensify myself, causing Jack's hair to blow about. 

"Daniel? That you?" 

Yeah Jack, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here with you. 

"You've been following us, haven't you Daniel." 

Yep, I sure have. I'm just making sure that you guys are going to be alright without me. 

"Sam really misses you Daniel." 

I know that too Jack. I saw her, in my lab. She picked up my glasses, trying to see the world as I had. I saw her crying. You need to take good care of her Jack. 

"Hell, I really miss you." 

That means a lot to me Jack, that really does. I miss you too, even if I am here. 

Jack finishes his business and zips up. He's well trained, he washes his hands. Jack feels a slight breeze on his face and I see that smile again. 

"Are you coming to play some pool Daniel? You know that I can kick your ass." 

Yes Jack, I know that you can. 

Jack opens the door and heads back into the bar. I follow him. He stops and orders another beer before joining Sam and Teal'c at the pool table again. 

"So Carter, you up for another game?" 

Sam gives him a sweet smile and picks up her cue. 

"Losers shoot first." 

I wish I could smile right now. I know they're going to be okay. They have each other. I decide to take my leave, creating a gentle breeze as I do. Jack looks up and I hear him whisper, "Bye Daniel." 

Bye Jack. I'll be back. Just be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't do. You're going to be alright.   
  



End file.
